Forever, Together
by Riepiwu425
Summary: Tapi akhir bahagia hanya ada dalam dongeng pengantar tidur / Hidup dan mati bersama, itulah yang disebut dengan akhir bahagia, benarkah itu ? / Memperingati hari ulang tahun Sasuke walau telat sehari / My second fic to Shapire Blues / RnR ?


**Forever, Together  
**

**Disclaimer of Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto**

My Second Fiction

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Second POV, Angst (maybe), OOC, Alternative Univers, typo (s) , and other mistake

Hope you can enjoy this 

.

.

_Only for you - I am thankful that I am next to you...  
_

.

Senyum rapuh yang menghiasi bibirmu tampak menambah kesanmu sebagai wanita tegar.

Tubuhmu yang mulai mengeriput tidak menutupi jati dirimu yang dikenal kuat.

Orang-orang yang mengenalmu selalu bangga dengan kesetianmu. Kau sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lemah saat orang-orang bangga dengan ketegaranmu.

Dan seperti saat ini, orang-orang masih saja kagum padamu yang masih setia menemani tubuh rentan yang berbaring dihadapanmu.

Kau bahkan tidak peduli waktu mulai memakan usiamu, dan mengubah wajahmu yang dulu rupawan menjadi keriput, mengubah rambutmu yang sewarna bunga sakura menjadi sedikit memutih.

Kau tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu saat ini, yang kau pedulikan hanyalah sosok yang berbaring lemah dihadapanmu saat ini.

Walaupun wajah dan rupamu sudah dimakan usia, tapi rasa cintamu tak pernah berkurang padanya—meskipun saat ini sosok pria dihadapanmu belum membuka matanya.

Tapi kau, Haruno Sakura, selalu menunggunya —Sasuke Uchiha— menunggunya bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

Kau menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah, menggenggam tangannya yang mengeriput dan mengelus pelan rambut hitam yang mulai memutih miliknya.

Tubuh yang dipasangi berbagai kabel yang disambungkan dengan sebuah komputer dan tabung oksigen untuk napas bantuan untuknya yang tersambung oleh selang bening.

Kau menatap miris pria yang kau cintai tersebut, menatap tubuhnya yang begitu rapuh. Padahal kau masih ingat betapa kuat dan kokoh tubuhnya saat ia muda dulu—saat ia masih membela negara dulu dari serangan negara lain. Atau saat ia menggendong tubuhmu saat kalian melakukan upacara pernikahan kalian.

Kau tersenyum ketika mengingat apa-apa saja yang telah dia lakukan padamu dulu, mengingat kelakuan manisnya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan padamu atau pada teman-teman kalian, mengingat semua perhatian yang hanya ia tunjukkan padamu.

Tanpa sadar kau menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, memberikannya sebuah kehangatan dan kekuatan, seakan-akan hal itu dapat membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya.

Kau terus menantinya, sampai-sampai kau lupa dengan keadaanmu sendiri. Tubuhmu yang tampak mengurus dihari senjamu tidak menghalangimu untuk melihatnya yang akan sadar suatu saat nanti.

Ya , suatu saat nanti.

Kau tidak tahu pasti kapan hal itu terjadi, tapi kau selalu menunggunya dengan sabar meskipun tubuhmu semakin kurus dan terkadang kau terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang keluar dari batukmu.

Kau tidak peduli, kau hanya ingin menemaninya dihari tuamu. Menemaninya, memberikannya kehangatan, dan selalu mendoakannya agar kelak ia bisa sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Pikiranmu melayang ke hari-hari dimana ia yang terbaring lemah dan menatap wajahmu dengan pandangan sayu. Mata hitamnya menatapmu dengan tulus dan penuh sayang, meskipun tubuhnya sudah dipasangi kabel-kabel dan hidungnya sudah dipasangi alat bantu pernapasan. Tangannya yang besar dan dipenuhi oleh keriput tersebut menggenggam erat tanganmu seakan-akan ia akan kehilanganmu dan sesekali mengelus rambutmu dengan pelan serta penuh kasih sayang.

Jujur, kau sangat merindukan sentuhan darinya.

Kau kembali mengingat bagaimana ia memperlakukanmu bak putri saat kalian masih muda. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, seorang yang tidak biasa menunjukkan ekspresinya tetapi mampu membuatmu merasakan apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya, mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya menghargai perasaan, dan memberikanmu sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu berarti untuknya.

Ya, kau sangat mencintainya, begitu pula dengannya.

Tapi tidak selamanya kisah hidup mereka harus penuh kebahagiaan.

Berbagai macam cobaan mereka lewati bersama, mulai dari kalian mengalami kesedihan saat anak kedua kalian yang meninggal saat dalam kandunganmu, saat kau harus mengalami keguguran pada janinmu yang masih berumur dua bulan, saat kematian ibumu, saat kau harus melakukan operasi untuk menghilangkan tumor yang tumbuh di lututmu, dan sekarang kau hanya mampu menahan nafas saat melihat tubuh pria yang selalu melindungimu harus terbaring lemah karena penyakit radang paru-paru yang ia derita—dan kau tidak mengetahui tentang penyakitnya itu.

Miris memang, tetapi baik kau dan dia selalu melewati semua rintangan tersebut dengan sabar. Walau kalian hanya dibuahi dua anak manis, tetapi kehidupan kalian begitu mengharukan dan harmonis. Tidak pernah ada berita miring tentang keluarga kalian dan karena hal itulah keluarga kalian selalu mendapatkan pandangan positif.

Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, dia selalu menunjukkan sosok kepala keluarga yang mementingkan keluarganya tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya. Dia begitu terlihat kuat dan tegas一dan hal itulah yang membuatmu nyaman dan aman saat bersamanya.

Tapi sekarang, melihat sosoknya yang terbaring lemah dihadapanmu saat ini terkadang membuatmu merasa tidak berguna sebagai pasangan hidupnya yang tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Tanpa kau sadari, air mata mengalir membentuk aliran sungai di pipimu. Kau menangis, tapi mengapa ?

Mengapa wajahmu tak menunjukkan apa yang sedang kau rasakan ?

Mengapa kau tersenyum disaat air matamu mengalir dan tanganmu bergetar saat menggenggam tangannya ?

Apa kau tidak lelah memasang topeng seperti itu ? Kau terlalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri hingga tanpa sadar kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan topeng kuat di wajahmu ?

Kau membekap mulutmu dan kau terbatuk sangat keras. Dengan perlahan kau membuka bekapan mulutmu dan menatap permukaan jemarimu dengan senyum miris menghiasi bibirmu.

Bercak darah lagi.

Sejujurnya, kau sangat lelah. Tubuhmu yang kurus tersebut sudah terasa mati rasa, tetapi tetap saja kau memaksakan diri untuk menunggunya yang suatu saat nanti pasti akan sadar dari tidurnya.

Kau mengambil segelas air putih yang 一sebelumnya sudah kau letakkan disamping tempat tidur Sasuke一 dan kau meminumnya dengan perlahan. Saat kau rasa dirimu lebih baik, kau kembali menatap tubuh yang tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun sejak tadi.

"Sasuke-kun..." suaramu bergetar saat menyebutkan namanya. Kau menyentuh wajahnya yang pucat tersebut dengan pelan, menyesapi semua gesekan antara permukaan telapak tanganmu dan jemarimu dengan kulit wajahnya.

Dingin.

Kau mencondongkan tubuhmu dan mencium keningnya dengan pelan, memberikannya sebuah kehangatan dan kekuatan seakan-akan kalian akan terpisah untuk selamanya.

Kau duduk kembali ke bangku yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya dan kembali menggenggam tangannya sangat erat—dengan senyum lemah yang menghiasi wajahmu.

Dalam keadaan sunyi, kau hanya bisa mendengar hembusan napasmu, suara komputer UPS dan keramaian malam kota yang menjadi saksi cinta kalian selama ini. Kota yang membuat kalian menjadi kuat dan saling melengkapi.

Rasanya kau ingin menangis ketika mengingat kembali kenangan apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan di kota ini. Begitu banyak hingga tanpa sadar kau ingin akhir hidup kalian akan bahagia. Bahagia bersama dengan anak-anak kalian dan melihat cucu-cucu kalian tumbuh besar.

Tapi akhir bahagia hanya ada dalam dongeng pengantar tidur.

Entah mengapa, kau merasakan tubuhmu terasa sangat lemas dan lelah. Kau meletakkan kepalamu pada tumpukan tanganmu yang masih memegang erat tangannya. Kau menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum lemah. Kau merasakan kalau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi kau menepis perasaan itu dengan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi—seakan-akan kau akan meninggalkannya.

Rasa lelah mulai menguasaimu. Sebelum kau menutup matamu, kau menggumamkan kata-kata yang tanpa kau sadari adalah kata—

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru."

Tiiiiiiiiit.

Tepat setelah matamu tertutup, suara komputer yang menjadi alat pendektesi jantungnya berbunyi panjang dan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menyedihkan untuk anak-anak kalian yang mendapati dua raga tanpa nyawa milik orang tuanya yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan tidak adanya denyut jantung ataupun hembusan nafas dan hanya meninggalkan—

.

—sebuah senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah keduanya.

.

.

Nee Sakura, akhir hidup bahagia sudah kalian dapatkan bukan ?

.

Tidak harus hidup bersama selamanya, tetapi kalian ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya disaat yang bersamaan dengan senyuman tulus yang menggetarkan hati para sahabat kalian.

.

.

Hidup dan mati bersama, itulah yang disebut dengan akhir bahagia, benarkah itu ?

.

.

_You and I together, don't ever let go my hands—  
Even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you..._

**FIN**

A/N :

Feel-nya ga kerasa ya ? Bagiku iya ...

Ini fic keduaku di fanfiction. Hancur ya ? Aku masih perlu belajar banyak dari senpai-senpai.

Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi ini benar-benar hasil pemikiran saya.

Dan buat Shapire Blues, makasih banget ya udah dukung aku buat fic ini. I love you :*

Mind to review ?


End file.
